swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rav
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Crimson Axe, The Fringe Rav is a pirate-turned-bounty hunter who runs his own bounty clearinghouse. He is tough, nasty, controlling, and manipulative. He constantly schemes to keep his associates and underlings in his debt, and therefore under his control. Years of successful piracy have granted him untold numbers of credits, as well as connections with thousands of criminals, from powerful crime lords to petty thieves. The Feeorin's reputation instills fear throughout the underworld, and his reach extends from The Outer Rim to the lowest levels of Coruscant. Most lesser criminals, and even many crime lords, will not intentionally cross Rav without due cause. A few even contract their bounties through him, for an additional fee, of course. Rav is massive and very strong. Early in his pirate career, he lost the lower part of his right leg fighting with a rival. As usual, Rav came out on top, killing his opponent in the fight. His lost leg was replaced with a cybernetic attachment resembling a mechanical clawed talon. He lost his left eye in a boarding action. This he replaced with a cybernetic implant that appears to be a diseased or damaged eye, leaving his opponents to believe that his eyesight is diminished on that side. The eye is further highlighted by a pale X-shaped tattoo centered directly on it. As is the case with all of his pirates, Rav sports a scar-covered Bloody Bones tattoo on his left shoulder. Rav deals with nearly anyone, especially those he can exert control over. He has contacts at the highest levels of The Galactic Empire- including Darth Maladi and Nyna Calixte- mainly to deal with the ever-increasing bounty on Cade Skywalker, one of Rav's former crewmen. Rav remains at odds with his ex-crewman, but if he can make some credits off of him, so be it. Rav Statistics (CL 12) Medium Feeorin Noble 5/Scoundrel 3/Crime Lord 4 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+13; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +18 Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Feeorin, Gamorrean, Huttese, Rodese, Ryl, Shyriiwook (Understand only) Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 29 Hit Points: 73, Damage Threshold: 30; Inborn Resilience Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Unarmed +9 (1d6+8) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +9 (3d8+6) Base Attack Bonus: +7, Grab: '''+9 '''Attack Options: Brutal, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: Bolster Ally, Command Cover (+2), Ignite Fervor, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Fear III, [[Knack|'Knack']], Notorious Species Traits (Feeorin): Brutal, Great Fortitude, Inborn Resilience, Low-Light Vision, Stronger by Age Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 15, Charisma 16 'Talents: Bolster Ally, Ignite Fervor, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Fear I, Inspire Fear II, Inspire Fear III, [[Knack|'Knack']], Notorious Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Damage Threshold, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +19, Gather Information +14, Initiative +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Perception +18, Persuasion +19, Pilot +13, Use Computer +13 'Possessions: 'Heavy Blaster Pistol, Cybernetic Prosthesis (1, Right Leg), Cybernetic Eye, Datapad (Encrypted), Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Multiple Credit Chips, Death Sticks, [[The Crimson Axe (Starship)|The Crimson Axe]]